


I am left standing on the edge (wondering how we got this far)

by sakuramai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оставшись в одиночестве стоять на краю, я задаюсь вопросом: как мы зашли так далеко, (как мы зашли так далеко). <br/>All time low - Kids in the Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Стены сделаны из серого камня, старого-старого, века пятнадцатого, летом дарящего прохладу, а зимой тепло, но это при наличии очага, разумеется. Однако в середине осени было крайне неуютно: днём солнышко прогревало воздух, а ночью сырость земли и порывистый ветер морозили кости. Впрочем, грех было жаловаться, темницу выделили довольно просторную, полтора на полтора метра, с собственным санузлом за деревянной ширмой, рукомойником и подвисной деревянной кроватью на цепях, нисколько не ржавых. Ещё каждые два дня приносили чистый пижамный костюм в черно-белую полоску вкупе со спальной шапкой с кисточкой и раз в день кормили. 

 

Скалл на жизнь никогда всерьёз не жаловалась и при таких обстоятельствах не собиралась тоже. Десятилетия, невольно проведённые в мире мафии, давно научили её брать послушно и благодарно у жизни то, что она протягивает, потому что любая патовая ситуация может стать ещё хуже; лучше даже не спекулировать, мысли материальны. 

 

Она провела в плену у Мильфиоре пять дней и ясно осознавала тот факт, что на жизнь у неё осталось девять, Бьякуран был в этом плане перфекционистом. Бежать бесполезно, пустая трата времени, плакать тоже, слезами делу не поможешь. Кто же знал, что Облако останется последним выжившим Аркобалено, не считая Юни? Точно не Скалл. Она вообще рассчитывала на быструю смерть в самом начале заварухи вокруг Три-ни-сетте, но ... вот, да, мысли материальны. В этом случае саму себя сглазила. 

 

Жить оставалось всего ничего, время утекало сквозь пальцы, и Бьякурану не нужно было прибегать к насилию для совершения пытки - замедленный, неизбежный ход часов не мог не мучить человека, живущего скоростью. К тому же, Скалл действительно не знала ничего про ключ мира, ей бы никто такую информацию и не доверил, только разве что Энма, милый-милый доброглазый, давно мёртвый Энма. 

 

Что оставалось делать смертнице, запертой в клетке?   
Продолжать жить. 

 

Ответственным за заключённую назначили почему-то Кикё. Логику этого поручения можно было бы запросто вычислить при желании, но делать этого не хотелось, потому что подобные внутренние рассуждения вели к самоанализу, а самоанализа Облако Мильфиоре не любил. Даже не то, чтобы не любил, просто инстинктивно боялся. Легко строить из себя идеал, когда на самом деле ты не уверен даже в собственной тени. 

 

Всё, что должен был делать Кикё в отношении захваченной Аркобалено, это нести бессменную вахту рядом с её темницей на случай попытки суицида, побега или просто душевных откровений. Он искренне не понимал, почему именно Венки обязаны были это делать, но протокол есть протокол, и ему надо следовать до последней запятой, потому что Кикё увольняли и за меньшие промахи, вышвыривали, как дворнягу, ненароком забредшую в берлогу богача, и- 

_  
( — С таким личиком тебе надо было родиться девчоночкой, Ки-чан. Хотя одно другому не мешает, открой-ка ротик, — зубы упрямо сомкнуты, подбородок весь окровавленный из-за разбитой губы.— Ах, не хочешь ... — дальше вытаскивался ремень с толстой металлической бляшкой и приходилось беспорядочно швыряться ударами, кусаться, рычать и выживать, и он всегда был слишком гордый, и лучше умереть, чем-)_

 

— Флэшбэк? — тихий вопрос вырвал Кикё из воспоминания. Его всего передернуло, как от резкого пробуждения от кошмара, и приложило головой о стену. Шипя сквозь зубы, он зажмурился, потёр затылок и только потом обратил внимание на свою подопечную. 

 

Скалл сидела на корточках перед решеточной стеной, внимательно и (чёрт возьми, да ладно) несколько обеспокоенно смотрела на него своими темно-фиолетовыми глазами. Без мотоциклетного костюма и разукрашенного лица Облако Аркобалено выглядела женственной, даже хрупкой, с выступающей костлявой ключицей, тонкими кистями рук и нежной шеей. Впрочем, последняя виднелась немного и из-под привычной одежды бывшей гонщицы; интересно, сколько людей думало о том, как сладко и легко было бы эту шею свернуть. Интересно, почему раньше никто не догадался о том, что Де Морт на самом деле женщина. 

 

— Не твоё дело, — подозрительно прищурился Кикё и вытащил из нагрудного кармана платок, чтобы промокнуть глаза: они всегда слезились после таких снов. 

 

— Мало ли, — развела Скалл руками, — вдруг это был приступ эпилепсии. Или просто конвульсии. 

 

— Волнуешься? — ядовито поинтересовался Кикё. — Я думал, элита мафии выше Стокгольмского синдрома. 

 

Скалл фыркнула:  
— Какой к черновой матери синдром, психолог-любитель? Здесь нет камер наблюдения, и если ты коньки отбросишь, то я даже до казни своей не доживу и сдохну от запаха. 

 

— Какой казни? 

 

— То есть, как какой? Через девять дней. 

 

— Бьякуран-сама ничего не говорил. 

 

— А ему и не надо ничего говорить, всё и так предельно понятно. 

 

Кикё подался вперёд, положил локти на колени, сомкнул ладони и уронил на них сверху подбородок. Сердце всё ещё прыгало в груди как сумасшедшее, не оправившись до конца от кошмара, и Скалл это прекрасно видела, но молчала. Видимо, из вежливости, нежели из чего-то ещё. 

 

— Почему ты не сбежала? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил он. Кикё в мафии был сравнительно недолго, но знал достаточно легенд и фактов про величайшую семёрку и не мог понять, почему одна из самых сильных людей мира сидела по ту сторону решетки и спокойно рассуждала о своей приближающейся смерти. 

 

Скалл пожала плечами.   
— Несколько причин. Почти все относятся к гению Бькурана, практически полностью заблокировавшего мои способности, и устранению моих союзников, которые могли бы прийти на выручку, и одна личная причина. 

 

О личном не спрашивают в приличном обществе, но Кикё не джентльмен, и Скалл не леди, поэтому всё-таки полюбопытствовал:   
— Какая? 

 

Она на это дёрнула губами:  
— Скажу, если поведаешь о этих твоих судорогах. 

 

Кикё поджал губы, выпрямился и привалился к стене, закрыл глаза. Он не хотел говорить, не хотел выпускать на волю одни из самых тёмных своих кошмаров, но голосок в голове шептал, что можно рассказать, не всё ли равно, слушатель всё равно умрёт, почему бы и не попробовать, неужели слишком страшно, неужели трусит. Уязвлённая гордость свернулась комом в горле, и через несколько минут Кикё прочистил горло и начал неуверенно и тихо, и если бы кто-нибудь увидел, он бы прикончил свидетеля, разорвал бы аккуратными ногтями грудную клетку:

 

— Я всегда ухаживал за своей внешностью ... не наносил тени, как сейчас, не таскал серьги, но выглядел изящно и красиво, не стриг волосы и не красил их, пусть даже родился с ненатуральным цветом. Мои бывшие начальники, они ... 

 

И тут его прорвало. Кикё говорил и говорил про косые глаза, про неправильно звучащие смешки, про то, как его в первый раз позвали в офис обсудить возможность повышения, как за ним закрыли дверь на ключ, как толстый сорокалетний мужик в чёрном кресле на колёсиках демонстративно спустил штаны, а он, Кикё, в панике выпрыгнул в окно, хорошо хоть дерево и второй этаж, а то ... а то ... А потом, на другой работе, было несколько человек и запертый конференц-зал и ... 

 

Он соскользнул на пол со своего деревянного стула, спрятав лицо в руках; дышалось рвано и солёно, и, чёрт возьми, почему он плачет, надо успокоиться, черт-черт-черт. 

 

— Тебе хоть сбежать удалось. Меня однажды изнасиловали.

 

Кикё дёрнулся как от пощёчины и отнял руки от глаз. Оказывается, он подполз слишком близко к решетке, и Скалл удалось просунуть ладонь между металлическими прутьями и легонько опустить ему на голову. Она задумчиво смотрела в никуда расфокусированным взглядом. 

 

— У тебя очень мягкие волосы, — протянула ему крохотную улыбку Де Морт, — прямо как норковая шуба. 

 

— Спасибо, — автоматически ответил Кикё, хлюпая носом. 

 

— Можно я тебя немного поглажу? 

 

— Не вижу в этом ничего дурного. 

 

И её пальцы с осторожной нежностью забегали у него по голове, и это было приятно, и перестали, наконец, течь слёзы. 

 

— Я родилась в шестидесятые, — медленно начала она, —в Нью-Йорке. Родители - свежие иммигранты из Англии, жившие в Бруклине; ты же знаешь, что такое Бруклин в то время, да? Столько фильмов снято, столько книг написано ... И я, белая девочка с коленками в пластырях, в юбчонке, кедах и на скейте. Их было двое: один - араб, второй - типичный нигер. Именно нигер, а не нигга. Оба пьяные, оба под кайфом, но хотя бы сделали прелюдию, чтобы было не так больно. Слава Богу, я от них ВИЧ не подцепила, хотя могла ведь, ещё как могла... 

 

Кикё импульсивно поднял руку и положил сверху чужой ладони на собственной голове, как бы в инстинктивном человеческом утешении, но потом тотчас отпустил, шарахнулся назад, отполз, потому что, что же он делает, за решёткой не друг (но и не враг), протокол-

 

— Я отойду ненадолго, — пробормотал он, не поднимая взгляда на Скалл, и буквально выбежал из помещения.


	2. Chapter 2

Кикё заставил себя вернуться только утром следующего дня. У него не было выбора, потому что Бьякуран пересёкся с ним в общей кухне и спросил, почему тот не на "почётной вахте". Сам Кикё в тот момент убирал под стол пустую бутылку коньяка (оставшуюся треть которой успел вылить в термос) и собирался тянуться за новой, поэтому пришлось соврать, что он делает чай. Джессо видимо никуда не торопился, потому что вытащил пачку маршмеллоу и устроился за столом, цепко следя за своим подчиненным. В результате, Кикё пришлось опустить заварку чёрного в частично наполненный термос и залить это всё кипятком. 

 

— Три больших ложки сахара туда и половину лимона, — неожиданно скомандовал Бьякуран. — Правильный коньяк с чаем нужно пить именно так в данной пропорции. 

 

Кикё тихо выругался и послушно открыл холодильник в поиске необходимого цитруса. 

 

— Я не видел бутылки, — весело ответил на незаданный вопрос Бьякуран, — но хорошо тебя знаю. Многомировой опыт, что тут поделать. И ты, и Закуро живёте по принципу in vino veritas, только ты пьёшь мой коньяк, а он пьёт мой виски. Дармоеды, оба. 

 

— Провизия принадлежит Семье, не только вам, — колко заметил Кикё, одним движением ножа разрезая лимон на две половинки. 

 

— Смешной ты, Кикё, — по-доброму хихикнул Бьякуран, отправляя в рот очередной зефир. — Я и есть Семья. А также совесть, лень, безумие и всё, что душе угодно. 

 

— А не многовато ли? 

 

— Что поделать, такова неофициальная и главная способность Неба, роль кавайного диктатора.

 

Кикё тряхнул волосами, чтобы спрятать в них улыбку. Шеф у кого угодно мог вызвать хорошее настроение даже особо не стараясь, наверное, поэтому носителей оранжевого Пламени за это так и любили; безумные альтруисты-гедонисты, каждый из них. 

 

— Ладно, не грусти тут. Прихвати стаканчик и для Скалл, — сказал Бьякуран, поднимаясь со стула. 

 

Облако Мильфиоре обернулся с вопросительным взглядом на лице. Джессо на это пожал плечами:  
— Почему бы и нет? Она не пыталась сбежать и не будет пытаться. 

 

У Кикё в голове что-то щёлкнуло:  
— Де Морт сказала, что вы убьёте её через ... восемь дней. 

 

Бьякуран остановился в дверях, его лица не было видно. Опустил немного голову. Думал.   
— Нда, — после минуты молчания произнёс он, — меня всегда пугала женская логика вкупе с интуицией, — и вышел вон. Он не согласился со сказанным и не стал отрицать. 

 

Кикё внезапно снова ощутил призрачное прикосновение к своим волосам, и сердце его забилось немного чаще. Он взял ещё один пластиковый стаканчик для Скалл, потом немного подумал и вытащил с полки пакет яблочных чипсов. 

 

Пусть он не уснул с бутылкой в руке, той ночью его внутренние демоны спали вместе с ним. Сознание не будоражили воспоминания о больших волосатых руках, похабных ухмылках и шелесте снимаемых штанов. Наоборот, сон был крепок и тёмен, и Кикё чувствовал себя невероятно отдохнувшим и бодрым впервые за долгое время. Он понимал, что не настояв Скалл вчера на разговоре, то новый день начался бы также, как и все предыдущие - где-то в половину пятого с немым криком губах и холодным потом на спине. 

 

Но Кикё проснулся в восемь с копейками, сконфуженным и ничего не соображающим, будто после действительно хорошей пьянки с ещё более хорошим алкоголем, после принятия которого не возникает утром желания выблевать душу. Он сладко потянулся в кровати, с наслаждением похрустев костями, позавтракал печеньем, лежащим на прикроватном столике и только потом вспомнил про Скалл. 

 

Некрасиво с его стороны вышло, не положено оставлять девушек без компании. Особенно, если таково задание. Даже если девушка - заключённая.   
Поэтому, да. Он собирался притащить коньяк. Приняв немного на душу предварительно, разумеется. Но потом пришёл Бьякуран-сама, и градус упал, ровно как и план. 

 

— Ты же понимаешь, что от этого можно и даже нужно вылечиться, не так ли? — спросила его Скалл после передачи через решетку стаканчика с тёплым алкогольным чаем. Она держала пластик бережно, грея замёрзшие с ночи пальцы, и надо бы принести ей когда-нибудь в будущем одеяло или плед. 

 

— Впервые слышу, — сухо ответил на это Кикё, отставляя наполненную крышку термоса на небольшой столик. 

 

Скалл вздохнула.   
— Вы забрали мои принадлежности после того, как захватили. В багажнике мотоцикла должна быть аптечка. Там бинты, обезболивающее, пинцет, скальпель, иголка с ниткой и пачки антидепрессантов. Антидепрессанты можешь забрать себе. 

 

Кикё скрестил руки на руки и наклонился вперёд, его зелёные ненатуральные глаза горели при тусклом освещении помещений тюрьмы:   
— Зачем ты мне помогаешь, тебе же это не нужно, зачем?! — на последнем слове его идеальный, падающий словно снег, голос предательски треснул. 

 

Такие же ненатуральные фиолетовые глаза вспыхнули в ответ.   
— Мир не крутится вокруг тебя, Ооно Кикё, — тот дёрнулся; интересно, откуда она узнала про фамилию. — Если не можешь принять тот факт, что не все люди мучаются отсутствием альтруизма, то считай, я сделала это из эгоистических побуждений. Чтобы гуманизм и совесть заткнулись. Что, нечем крыть? 

 

Кикё на это схватил крышку термоса и осушил в три больших глотка. Чай обжег ротовую полость и глотку, но не всё ли равно, потому что ему "нечем было крыть"; идеальное логическое умозаключение, не к чему придраться. Что самое отвратительное, ни та, ни другая интерпретация не рассеивала и не затемняла идущей откуда-то из глубины человеческого естества доброты Аркобалено Облака. 

 

Даже подчёркивала. 

 

Кикё смотрел, как Скалл аккуратными маленькми глоточками пила свой чай и думал, так ли мягки на ощупь её темно-сиреневые волосы, как они кажутся. И сглотнул. 

 

— И что, — начал он осторожно, стараясь не выглядеть заинтересованным, — думаешь, действительно помогут? 

 

Де Морт легонько пожала плечами:   
— Меня они иногда выручали. Во-первых: после их принятия тело почти не реагирует на, так называемые, триггеры, которые вызывают неприятные воспоминания; во-вторых: меньше хочется вгрызться в чью-нибудь глотку за какую-нибудь ерунду; в-третьих: если вырабатывается у организма устойчивость к снотворному, то таблетка антидепрессанта и алкоголь с маленьким градусом гарантируют крепкий сон без сновидений. Но лучше этого часто не делать. Вызывает зависимость. 

 

Скалл поставила чашку в сторону и обхватила руками колени, вперившись взглядом в стену напротив. Она выглядела так, будто у неё затекли плечи после долгого ношения тяжёлого груза, скорбно и устало. Старше двадцати четырёх, на которых её тело замерло. Кикё легонько прикусил нижнюю губу, но ничего не сказал, допивая свою порцию в тишине. 

 

— Что ты читаешь сейчас? — после долгого молчания спросила Скалл. 

 

Он изящным движение поднял книгу со столика, деланно-театрально посмотрел заголовок и сообщил:   
— Бенгстен, "Письма Амины". Знакомо? 

 

Скалл также деланно-театрально легко надула губы и посмотрела на него из-под длинных ресниц:   
— Только слышала мельком. Психологический бестселлер вроде. Почитаешь вслух немного, пожалуйста? Скучно. 

 

Не видя в этом ничего такого, Кикё раскрыл книгу на моменте, где остановился накануне:  
— _София. В тот год я подписывался именем София. Родители Амины — турецкие курды. Она всегда писала о них только хорошее. Но еще писала, что они несколько старомодны. Что маме не понравится ее переписка с парнем. И то, что я совсем присмирел в психушке, вряд ли ее смягчит. Когда Амина пошла учиться, она завела абонентский ящик. Ей надоело, что мать вскрывает письма, допрашивает каждый раз, как она получает из института письмо, подписанное мужским именем. Мать не очень хорошо понимала по-датски, она думала, слово «наставник» — это что-то неприличное ..._

 

Скалл легла на пол, положив руку под голову, через несколько минут её дыхание выровнялось. Кикё старательно игнорировал крохотную улыбку на своих губах.


End file.
